User talk:Metalmanager
Oooohhh! Another new one! -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Archives: *Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 Yay! First post! (<-- That was pointless...) --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 15:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Can we meet on the server Big Snow, right now? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 15:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Metal, do you know how to get the Ninja cards? was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I was asking how do you get the ninja cards? was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ---- ... I dont have any money... i cant get trading cards! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Could you give me a code from your real book??? Oh wait... ask Sk8itbot... :( was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What's the website? I WILL NOT cheat from it. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ~ Ok... I know. I really ment the WORD. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Your New Award Metalmanager, you are so great, you have earned this award. When you get this, put it on your page! Turtlenators AHH!YOU WORSHIP TURTLESHROOM! YOU WANT A MICRO-DEMOCRATIC THEOCRATIC DICTATORSHIP! AHHHH!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 09:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Think about it.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 10:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Cheat Sites I looked at ALL the Club Penguin cheat sites, the ones on Websites about Club Penguin, and not a single one has the "Codes and words from the book" Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I am looking I haven't seen anything like that! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... FINE! I really want a cool item! My parents dont have enough money just to feed me! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) OK was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I am NOT trying to be mean, I just want a SINGLE item! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Sysop I think you should be a bureaucrat, but not NOW. Like I said, after a couple of weeks you should then put your request. You're already in the Top 8 users, and by that time, you should have more edits than 4th Hale, or Yowuza and those people. THAT'S when you should put the request up. Fortunately, I put my vote on the "neutral" section, so it doesn't affect your application. This way my vote is simply some advice. Hope you understand, but good luck! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 16:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC)